Before purchasing paints, buyers typically are given a fan or palette comprising hundreds or thousands of very small paint chips, which represent the available paint colors, and the buyers would place the individual chips next to a wall to try to determine whether the colors on the chip are acceptable. The chips typically measure about 1¼ inch by 2 inches, but the walls are typically hundreds of times larger. Hence, it is difficult for the buyers to mentally project the colors on the chips over the entire surface of the walls. Recently, the buyers can purchase larger paint chips of about 12 inches by 12 inches to assist the buyers with the mental projection of the colors to the walls. However, the chips can be expensive, and the mental projection remains unsatisfactory. Alternatively, the buyers may purchase small containers of about 2 ounces of the desired paints to paint larger swatches on the walls. Typically, the buyers start with small paint chips to narrow the choices and then move to larger paint chips and/or sample paints before choosing the final colors. This selection and purchasing process can be time consuming and frustrating for the buyers.
In a recent study, it was determined that the perceived lightness and chroma of the paint under two light sources change when the view changes from small color patches to wall size rooms, while the perceived hue remained unchanged. The effects caused by size were found to be independent of light sources and matching methods. See K. Xiao, M. Luo, C. Li, P. Rhodes and C. Taylor, “Specifying the Colour Appearance of a Real Room,” presented at the IS&T/SID 11th Color Imaging Conference, Scottsdale, Ariz. (2003). This study confirms the buyers' difficulty of selecting paints from paint chips.
Recently, paint viewing or paint selection software, such as Benjamin Moore & Co. Personal Color Viewer™ (“PCV”) available either on the World Wide Web or as CD-ROM, has improved the paint selection process for the buyers. The PCV software displays on a computer screen a number of standard interior rooms with furniture, e.g., living room, dining room, bedrooms, kitchen and bathroom, as well as the exteriors of a dwelling. The buyers can change the colors of the room, including ceiling, trim and upper and lower walls, at will to project the colors to the entire room. Additionally, digital images of the buyers' own dwellings can be manipulated by PCV to display the desired colors.
One possible drawback of any of the paint selection software is that the images are typically displayed on computer screens. Hence, the buyers must also mentally project the images and paint colors to full size walls and rooms. Another computer screen based color display system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,717,584 B2, and the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. This reference discloses a method and apparatus for visualizing virtual paints on a computer-generated automobile. This method accounts for multiple environmental and surface factors. Reflectivity of the paints, which is caused by metal flakes or special effect pigments in the paints, and the angle at which the automobile is viewed affect the display of the virtual paints. The computer-generated automobile painted with the virtual paints is then displayed on one or more computer screens.
On the other hand, the walls in some public buildings, such as airports, have the capability of changing colors due to the lights that are projected on to them. For example, some of the walls in the Detroit airport are illuminated by LEDs. The colors and patterns on these walls can be changed at will by altering the outputs of the LEDs. No attempt is made to match the displayed color to a true color or device independent color, and uniformity of colors on the walls is not a concern. Methods of changing colors projected onto a surface are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,259,430 B1, 6,340,868 B1, 6,150,774 and 6,016,038 and European patent number 1,016,062. The disclosures of these patent references are incorporated by reference herein in their entireties.
However, there remains a need in the art for a system of displaying or simulating true paints on full size walls to assist the buyers in selecting paints.